Heureux évènement
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: un heureux évènement peut-il apporter la tristesse?


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail :  ChtiteElfie@aol.com

Source : GW même si on peut se poser des questions parfois ^^0

Genre : Heeeuuuu Ça a un genre ce truc ? Oo 

Muse : Keimei aucun doute là-dessus -_-

Coin de la béta : J'ai rien contre le 6x2… Mais pourquoi faut que ce soit Heero le méchant ? Il a rien fait ! À par ça, y a rien à reprocher à cette fic.

Disclamer : Persos pas n'a moi T-T

Note : Je ne suis absolument plus l'histoire de GW ^^0 Y a toujours les persos, les gundams *même si en second plan*, la guerre OZ et tout ça, mais niveau temps et évènement c'est plus du tout ça ^^0

Heureux événement

La sonnette. Hilde sursauta. Elle n'attendait pas de visite et pour cause, personne ne savait l'endroit où elle et sa princesse habitaient, mise à part le frère de cette dernière. L'Allemande s'avança prudemment vers la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'œil-de-bœuf. Peut-être était-ce un marchand ambulant. Aussitôt qu'elle eut entraperçu le visage du visiteur, elle ouvrit la porte.

Devant elle se tenait Duo. Et ce dernier avait pleuré à en juger par ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Hilde ne posa pas de question et fit rentrer le natté avant de l'asseoir dans un fauteuil, dans lequel il se recroquevilla. Elle alla ensuite chercher sa conjointe, qu'elle trouva dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas envie de la réveiller, mais elle sentait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ait de l'aide. Alors, elle déposa une main sur la joue de Réléna, et de l'autre la secoua doucement. Mais la princesse, loin de se laisser faire, rabattit la couverture sur elle, disparaissant complètement de la vue de Hilde, mise à part quelques mèches de cheveux. La brune soupira. S'était à croire que dormir était devenu un loisir à temps plein depuis quelque temps.

- Rélé-chan !

La forme sous la couette bougea imperceptiblement.

- Rélé-koi, je sais que tu es réveillée.

- La faute à qui !

- Moi qui pensais que tu aurais voulu l'aider, enfin… Fit Hilde en faisant semblant de partir.

Une tête sortit soudain de sous les draps. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les lèvres rosées légèrement gonflées, et les yeux encore ensommeillés, Hilde ne pouvais penser qu'à un chose en voyant sa partenaire : vive les câlins du matin !

- Hildie ?!

La question la fit tout de suite redescendre sur terre.

- Duo est ici. Je me demande comment il nous a trouvé d'ailleurs…

- J'ai dû oublier de ne pas lui donner notre adresse, répondit innocemment Réléna.

- Rélé-chan…Soupira Hilde.

- Tu es fâchée ? Minauda la princesse.

Hilde dut alors subir le supplice des lèvres tremblotantes, des yeux de chien battu et en général, de la tête kawai de sa conjointe. Hilde soupira à nouveau, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir me fâcher contre toi Rélé-koi. 

- Mici ! Et si on allait rejoindre notre invité maintenant ?

Et avant que Hilde n'ai rien pu dire ou faire, Réléna s'était détaché d'elle pour courir jusqu'au salon. 

- On ne court pas dans les escaliers ! Tenta-t-elle faiblement. Pourquoi je continue à dire ça, alors que je sais qu'elle ne m'écoute pas ! 

Hilde soupira à nouveau le sourire aux lèvres, et descendit rejoindre Duo et Réléna. Comme elle s'y attendait, sa princesse avait déjà le natté dans les bras. Depuis l'intervention, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des câlins à tout va. Mais comme personne ne s'en plaignait…

Après quelques instants à observer les nekos adorablement serré l'un contre l'autre, elle s'approcha pour reprendre sa partenaire. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jalouse, mais il y avait des limites ! Son neko personnel n'opposa aucune résistance.

- Alors Duo, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu l ?

- …

- Duo, pour moi s'il te plait ! Demanda Réléna.

Le natté leva la tête vers la princesse, pour la baisser aussitôt.

- Duo…

- Hee… Heero…

- Qu'a-t-il fait encore celui-la ? J'espère qu'il ne t'as pas quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre où ou…

- Non ! C'est… Pas ça…

- Alors c'est toi qui as cassé alors ?

- J'avais pas… Le choix. 

- Excuse-moi, mais là je suis largué, fit Hilde. 

- Il… Il veut plus… Que je me batte… Il veux plus… Que je fasse partie… Des missions... Il… Il… Veut plus… Que… Je pilote…

- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, ça ne lui ressemble pas de refuser quelqu'un au risque de mettre en danger les missions !

- Mais… Pas depuis… Celle-la…

- Que s'est-il pass ?

- …

- Duo, tu rougis ! Fit remarquer Réléna.

- Continue et ce sera tomate-man ton nouveau surnom. 

- C'est-à-dire que….

- Duo, accouche !

À ce mot, Duo dépassa le plus vif des rouges existants, sous les yeux intrigués des deux filles.

- Bah, raconte alors.

- OZ…a décidé de…

- Oui ?

- D'avoir ses propres gundam boys.

- Et ?

- Ils veulent que se soient les meilleurs… Meilleurs que nous…

- Duo, tu sais que j'ai horreur des informations données au compte-gouttes !

- Ils ont décidé de crée deux pères porteur parmi nous, Quatre et moi. Chez Quatre ça foiré, pour moi ça a marché. J'attends un enfant de Heero. 

Duo avait parlé avec un débit impressionnant même pour lui. Comme si le fait d'en parler très vite atténuait les propos. Il attendait désormais, les yeux résolument fermés tout comme ses poings. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient statufiées sur place.

- Il comptait nous garder jusqu'à leur naissance, fit Duo normalement, comme étant épuisé et se fichant désormais de ce qu'il se passait. Mais nous avons eu une chance royale et on s'est enfuis. 

- Que… Tu… Attends deux secondes. Tu attends un gosse ?

- Oui.

- Ce gosse aura vos gênes à toi et à Heero ?

- Oui.

- Et tu as quitté Heero pour ça ?

- Oui.

- T'as pété les plombs ?

- Hildie ! Je suis sûr que Duo à une très bonne excuse hein ?

Les regards que lui lançaient la princesse et Hilde étaient effrayants. Mais Duo ne se donna même pas la peine de faire semblant d'avoir peur.

- Heero est devenu… Surprotecteur, en l'apprenant. Je ne pouvais plus faire un geste sans lui. J'avais interdiction de faire un pas sans qu'il me soutienne. Il était à la limite de m'interdire de descendre les trottoirs à cause de la marche. Au début, s'était touchant et amusant, mais… C'est allé de mal en pie. Et surtout… C'était plus pour moi qu'il s'inquiétait… C'était pour le gosse… Moi…. J'étais… J'étais plus que le père porteur… Il se fichait de moi… Si jamais… Je mettais… La vie de l'enfant en danger… Selon lui… Je me faisais engueuler… Et… Il m'a même… Menacé… Plusieurs fois… Et… Une fois… Il a dit que…  Si je continuais… Il… Allait tenter… Le transfert de fœtus… Parce que… Je… J'étais… Irresponsable… Selon lui… Il… Ne m'aimait plus… Il… Il…

N'en pouvant plus, Duo éclata en sanglots, se cachant le visage avec ses mains. Devant lui, les filles ne savaient comment réagir. Instinctivement, Réléna posa la main sur son propre ventre. Elle comprenait ce que Duo avait dû ressentir. Si sa compagne avait fait la même chose, elle aussi aurait été blessée. Mais elles avaient pu mettre ça au point calmement avant. Réléna avait pu mettre ses conditions avant et interdire toute surprotection. Duo et Heero n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion.

Elle regarda Hilde tristement, puis repris Duo dans ses bras. Ce dernier pleura à chaudes larmes dans son giron, sans se retenir. Hilde partit chercher de quoi le réchauffer pour quand la crise sera finie, tandis qu'elle mettait un chocolat à chauffer dans le micro-onde. Donner du café à Duo en ce moment, reviendrait à apporter un fusil de chasse chargé à un déprimé en phase terminale. Elle alla regarder dans le placard pour trouver une couverture. Elle mit un peu de temps avec tout ce qu'elles avaient entreposé dedans. Mais elle en trouva une assez chaude et tenta de la sortir sans faire tomber tout le reste sur elle. Elle y arriva au moment où le micro-onde se fit entendre. La couverture sur une épaule, elle alla vers la cuisine, prit le chocolat et repartit vers le salon. Réléna se détacha de Duo en voyant Hilde revenir, et prit la tasse pour la lui donner. Ce dernier l'accepta, les mains tremblantes et les yeux encore plus rouges qu'à son arrivée.

- Sorry… Je voulais… Pas… Vous dérangez… Sorry…

- Tu ne nous déranges pas, rassura Hilde.

- S'il n'y a que toi que toi et mon frère qui sachiez où nous vivons ça n'est pas pour rien, continua Réléna.

- Et tu peux être assuré que Heero va entendre de mes nouvelles !

- Non… Je… Non… C'est pas… Sa faute.

- Bien sûr que si ! Et crois-moi que si Hilde avait fait pareil, j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose !

- Sorry…

- Arréte de t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait, tenta doucement Réléna.

- Sorry…

Duo éclata à nouveau en sanglot. Réléna redonna la tasse intouchée à Hilde et reprit le natté dans ses bras.

- C'est décidé, fit Hilde, tu resteras ici tout le temps de ta… Heu… Grossesse !

- Sorry.

- Continue à t'excuser et tu vas comprendre que je peux être pire que Heero !

- Thanks.

- C'est déjà mieux.

§§§ (2 mois + tard)

- Heero calme-toi !

- Il n'en est pas question ! Ça fait deux mois qu'il est parti !

- Repose-toi un peu au moins…

- Non ! Je dois le retrouver. Je suis sûr qu'il ne se rend même pas compte des risques qu'il fait prendre au béb

- Heero ! S'exclama Quatre choqué.

- … Et si jamais il tombait, se faisait une blessure, t'imagine s'il se blessait au ventre ? Il en serait très capable. Ce crétin irresponsable ne pense même pas aux conséquences de ses actes. Si jamais je le retrouve…

- Tu m'écoutes maintenant ? Cria Quatre. Je ne comprenais pas les raisons qui avaient pu pousser Duo à partir, mais maintenant que je comprends, tu me dégoûtes !

- Je le savais ! Rétorqua Heero fou furieux. Tu es de son côt ! Dis-moi où il se cache !

- Lâche-moi ! Et même si je le savais, pour rien au monde je ne te le dirais !

- Dis-moi où il est !

- Lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes…

- Dis-le moi !

- Heero lâche-le tout de suite.

- Je le savais. Vous tous, vous êtes de son côté. Vous n'êtes que des traîtres ! Des…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter plus, que Trowa l'assomma et le déposa dans sa chambre en l'attachant bien. Quatre s'écroula à terre, enfin libéré de la prise mortelle. Il tentait difficilement de reprendre sa respiration. Trowa alla à ses côtés.

- Il est fou ! Il est devenu fou !

- Non il n'est pas fou.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a, explique-moi !

- C'est dû à l'enfant.

- Mais…

- Ecoute, Heero n'a jamais rien eu à lui, et maintenant il apprend qu'il va avoir un enfant. SON enfant. Il lui a été impossible de songer que c'était aussi celui de Duo. Ni qu'il pouvait le blesser avec sa conduite. Il venait d'apprendre que quelque chose allait lui appartenir au moins un peu. Duo a bien fait de partir. S'il était resté, l'état de Heero aurait empiré et une fois l'enfant né… Je te laisse imaginer. Son problème n'est pas lié à la folie. Il est dû à son enfance. C'est enfant qu'on apprend à posséder à s'occuper de ses possessions. Et il n'a pas dû en avoir une lui permettant de faire cet apprentissage.

- Par Allah !

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, il va falloir le ramener à J.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Il est dangereux, tu l'as vu toi-même. Il saura quoi faire pour le contrôler. Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi mais, Heero est devenu dangereux pour lui, pour les gens qui l'entoure, et pour les colonies.

- Mais…

- Quatre… Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

Trowa serra davantage le blond contre lui. Il était lui aussi peiné de l'attitude de son camarade et davantage de la seule solution qui leur était disponible. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix comme il l'avait lui-même dit à Quatre. Ils entendaient déjà les bruits qui annonçaient le réveil précoce du soldat fou de rage. Non… Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

§§§ (3 mois + tard)

Réléna et Duo était tous les deux à demi allongés sur le canapé, leur tête collées l'une à l'autre, en, train de dormir. Leurs lèvres étaient légèrement entr'ouvertes et leurs respirations réunies étaient reposantes pour quiconque les écoutait. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient plus qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer, ils avaient entre autre, tous les deux le caractère des chatons allié aux sommeil des marmottes. Ils auraient pu continuer à dormir encore toute la journée, si Hilde n'était pas soudainement apparue.

- Tout le monde debout ! Cria-t-elle.

- Hm… Dodo…

- Pas aujourd'hui m'man c'est dimanche…

- Alerte un intrus est entr !

Aussitôt, les deux marmottes se levèrent, avant de retomber sur le canapé. Ils n'étaient pas encore habitués au poids supplémentaire qu'ils avaient dans le ventre qui brouillait leur équilibre. Ses esprits repris, Réléna se mit à faire les yeux doux à Hile pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. À côté, Duo se frottait lentement les yeux.

- Hildie, tu nous expliques ce réveil en fanfare ?

- C'est toi et Rélé-chan qui avez voulu que je vous traite normalement.

- Mais un peu de compassion ne serait pas de trop.

- C'est justement pour ça que je vous réveille !

- Hildie ? Que nous veux-tu ? Fit Duo méfiant.

- Il se trouve que vous n'aurez bientôt plus rien à vous mettre vu que votre état commence déjà à se voir. Alors, autant aller vous acheter de quoi vous habiller, pendant que vous pouvez encore porter vos habits normaux !

- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé alors ? Ça ne concerne que Réléna.

- Nein ! Tu viens avec nous !

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Et pas de question !

- Mais on va tout de suite s'apercevoir que… Ey mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hilde s'était glissée discrètement derrière Duo et lui avait détaché les cheveux.

- Et voilà ! Maintenant personne ne saura que t'es un homme.

- J'n'ai pas de poitrine que je sache et pas question que je porte des ballons remplis d'eau ou des chaussettes roulées en boule !

- Pas besoin ! J'en ai déjà vue qui n'avait rien de ce côté-là. Puis je suis sûre que personne ne le remarquera !

- C'est pas justeeeuuuuuu ! 

- Suis-nous maintenant.

- Na, veux paaaaaas !

Après quelques minutes de négociation forcée, où de nombreux « Naaa ! » « Pas question ! » et autres « Au secours ! » souvent suivi de  « Reviens ici ! », « Descends du placard ! » et autres « Continue et j'appelle mon frère pour nous aider ! », Duo fut néanmoins obligé de suivre ses hébergeuses jusqu'à la chambre de Réléna. Là, Hilda sortit une jupe blanche et un débardeur bleu. 

- Enfile ça histoire que tu paraisses plus féminin.

- Mais, mais, mais…

- Si dans deux minutes tu n'es pas prêt je viens t'habiller moi-même.

- Tu ne t'en prendrais pas à un homme enceint quand même ?

- Tu paries.

- Missante.

Hilde et Réléna sortir de la chambre avant de s'écrouler de rire. Rien que l'idée de voir Duo habillé en femme, les faisait exploser de rire. Et le fou rire empira quand elles entendirent Duo grogner en jetant ses vêtements à terre pour porter les autres. Puis soudain, Hilde sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. Elle alla chercher un objet étrange et un tube non moins étrange dans la salle, qu'elle montra à Réléna. Cette dernière commença à faire non de la tête alors qu'elle se retenait de rire. Hilde ouvrit lentement la porte et balança les objets à l'intérieur de la pièce pendant que Duo hurlait sur elle, puis referma la même porte. 

- Epile-toi bien Duo !!

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Tu vas me le payer !

- Mais oui, mais oui…

- Tu es irrécupérable. Il en a presque pas et tellements blonds qu'ils passent inaperçus, tu aurais pu lui passer ça.

- Comment aurais-je pu ? Rien que d'y penser…

Hilde s'écroula à nouveau de rire, vite suivie par Réléna quand les grognements mi-hurlements commencèrent. Entre deux crises de rire, l'Allemande put regarda sa montre.

- Encore trente secondes Duo !

Ensemble, elles repartirent en fou rire en entendant le nouveau grognement de l'Américain. Seulement quand la porte s'ouvrit, leurs rires se bloquèrent dans leur gorge. Elles s'étaient attendues à un Duo comique dans son costume, mais avec son air boudeur, ses longs cheveux coulant sur son dos et quelques mèches sur son torse, et son ventre, que très légèrement rebondi, un seul mot venait à la bouche, kawai. Duo n'avait pas l'air d'un homme travesti, mais d'une femme aux hanches un peu plus fines que la normale. Et la jupe blanche légèrement transparente qui dévoilait deux jambes finement galbées n'arrangeait rien, et ça n'était pas le débardeur qui dévoilait le problème de la poitrine qui enlevait quelque chose au charme que projetait l'Américain. 

- Quoi ?

Bien sûr la voix masculine gâchait tout le charme pour les deux lesbiennes.

- Va falloir arranger ça ! 

- Quoi encore ?

- Ta voix baka.

- Ça va mieux comme ça ?

Effectivement c'était déjà beaucoup mieux. Désormais, seule une personne très attentive pouvait savoir que Duo était un homme. 

- Je peux…

- Na !

- Mais…

- Rien du tout !

- Toplait !!!

- Vous saurez rien !

- Maisheeuuu… Fit Réléna en lançant son attaque des yeux larmoyants.

- Je suis aveugle.

- C'est quand même étrange que tu sois arrivé si vite à ce résultat pour ta voix.

- M'en fiche ! Rétorqua Duo, bien que légèrement rougissant.

- Un jeu entre toi et Heero peut-être…Tenta Hilde.

- Même pas.

- Tu veux vraiment rien dire ?

- Never !

- Même pas drôle.

Mais la transformation n'était pas encore finie. Il manquait encore un petit détail.

- Et maintenant un nom !

- Quoi ? Ça il n'en est pas question !

- On ne va quand même pas t'appeler Duo devant tout le monde ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- J'ai trouv !

- Tu disais Rélé-chan ?

- Tu t'appelleras Pacifica désormais. 

- Que…QUOIIII ?

- C'est parfait.

- Tu trouves aussi ?

- Nanananana ! Il n'en est pas question !

- S'il te plaaiiiit !!

Qui savait résister aux regards implorants de deux belles femmes ? Certainement pas Duo. 

- C'est bon, grogna-t-il.

- Génial ! En route maintenant.

Tous les trois partirent en direction de la voiture. Ils rencontrèrent en passant les deux infirmiers habitant ici durant toute leur grossesse. La seule concession que Duo et Réléna avait acceptée pour Hilde. Ils montèrent en voiture, l'Allemande devant, les deux autres derrière. La voiture démarra et commença à avaler le bitume.

- Hilde.

- Oui Duo ?

- Où compte-tu nous amener ?

- C'est vrai ça. Je ne connais pas de magasin qui font des vêtements assez grands pour la taille que nous ferons dans quelques mois.

- C'est parce que vous ne savez pas où chercher. Je vous amène dans un endroit spécial pour femme enceinte. J'ai trouvé ça sur le net.

- Oh. C'est censé me rassurer ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne en s'apercevra de ta vraie nature.

- Encore heureux… Grommela Duo.

- Va falloir que tu t'habitues à parler de toi au féminin maintenant, car plus question de jouer les ours en état d'hibernation ! Ça sera sortie tous les jours ! Il faut que vous preniez l'air frais.

- Help ! 

- Méchant.

- J'ai une question. Qu'est-ce que je fais si une vendeuse rentre dans la cabine quand je me déshabille ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

- Et si ça arrivait ?

- Je te dis que ça n'arrivera.

- Mais…

- Rélé-koi, sort l'ensemble rose s'il te plait. Je ne suis plus très sûre pour celui-la finalement.

- C'est bon je me tais. Si on n'a même plus le droit de protester…

- 'xactement.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la voiture. Un centre commercial pointait déjà son nez mais il était encore loin.

- Je pourrais avoir un nœud au moins ? Ou un ruban ?

- Naaaaaaaaan, lui répondirent les deux femmes en même temps.

- Maaaaaaaaiiiiiis, c'est pas vous qu'allez devoir coiffer ça après ça ce voit !

- Je t'aiderais.

- Vrai Réléna ?

- Oui c'est promis.

- Marchi je t'adore.

- Pas touche c'est MA mienne.

- Jalouse ?

- Très.

De sa place de conducteur, Hilde ne pouvait voir le sourire de Duo, bien décidé à se venger de se traitement. Mais ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite car ils étaient arrivés au centre commercial.

- Nous y voil ! Tout le troisième étage est consacré aux femmes enceintes.

- Y a un espoir pour voir un magasin d'homme enceint ?

- Nope. Tu dois être le seul homme à porter un bébé. Ça devrait flatter ton ego.

- Bah pas vraiment. Je me passerai des vomissements matinaux crois moi.

- Pov chou.

- Missante.

- J'imagine que tu as déjà repéré tous les magasins Hildie non ?

- Exacte Rélé-koi.

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Et pendant que les femmes s'embrassaient tendrement, une troisième personne partait discrètement en direction du centre commercial histoire de voir les boutiques qui l'intéressait avant de devoir subir la séance d'habillage. Dès qu'il fut assez loin, Duo se mit à marcher tranquillement dans la galerie. Il observait un peu toutes les vitrines. Hilde avait raison, il fallait qu'il sorte plus souvent, enceint ou pas. Il continua à flâner, quand quelqu'un le bouscula alors qu'il regardait ailleurs. Ne s'étant pas méfié, il se retrouva étalé par terre.

- Regarde où tu marches ! Ce n'est pas parce que t'attends un gosse que t'as tous les droits. Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sais plus comment te lever ? Tu veux pas que je t'aide en plus quand même ! Oh, pis tu me fais perdre mon temps. 

Duo allongé par terre ne répondit. Il avait mal au ventre. Très mal. Il n'avait pas eu de chance, car l'homme qui l'avait bousculé portait un sac sur lui, sur son ventre, et il devait contenir déjà pas mal de chose à en juger par la dureté. Une main secourable apparut devant lui. Duo la prit sans réfléchir. Il devait se lever et avait besoin d'aide pour ça. Quand il fut de nouveau sur ses pieds, ses deux bras se rejoignirent autour de son ventre. 

- Vous avez mal.

- C'est si flagrant ? Répliqua Duo d'un ton brusque pensant malgré tout à féminiser sa voix.

- Excusez-moi. Je m'excuse pour cet homme.

- Vous n'avez rien fait.

La douleur commençait à se calmer et Duo avec tandis que les gens autour se dispersaient. Quand il fut sûr de n'avoir rien, il releva la tête vers celui qui l'avait aidé. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir l'âme damnée de Treize en face de lui. Trop abasourdi, il répondit oui à la question que lui posait l'homme, sans chercher à la comprendre.

- Ça tombe bien, je connais un bon café.

Duo suivis l'homme, encore trop abasourdi pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et ce qu'il faisait. Il se retrouva bientôt sur la terrasse d'un café qui donnait sur la galerie sous eux. Ils pouvaient ainsi voir chaque passant d'au dessous. Duo regardait ce spectacle étrangement calme. Effet secondaire de la grossesse peut-être. Toujours est-il qu'il ne s'inquiétait plus du tout d'être au côté d'un ennemi. Il se sentait apaisé comme rarement. Et puis, il ne pouvait quand même pas partir maintenant ou lui avouer qu'il était. S'il pouvait s'en passer, il éviterait la honte.

- Que puis-je vous offrir ? Fit Zechs alors que le serveur venait de se présenter.

Duo se retourna un sourire paisible sur les lèvres qui fit un effet étrange sur Zechs. Ce dernier ce mit à avoir les pommettes trop rouges et un léger détachement de la réalité se produisit chez lui.

- J'aime le chocolat.

- Alors un chocolat chaud et un café, répondit Zechs en mode automatique.

- Bien monsieur.

Duo repartit dans la contemplation de ce qui se passait sous lui, tandis que Zechs observait ce qu'il pensait être une très belle femme. Il ne se ressaisit qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles son cerveau n'enregistra que peu d'information, et toutes en rapport avec la femme devant lui.

- Excusez mon impolitesse je ne me suis toujours pas présenté. Je m'appelle Milliardo Peacecraft.

- Seriez vous le frère de Réléna ?

- C'est le cas.

- Je m'appelle Pacifica, expliqua Duo en essayant d'éviter la grimace à cause du nom, et je suis venu en compagnie de votre sœur à qui j'ai malencontreusement faussé compagnie, fit-il innocemment.

- Je vois.

Milliardo ne pouvait que sourire devant l'air de fausse innocence qu'arborait son invitée. 

- Ma sœur ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle connaissait une personne aussi charmante que vous.

- Depuis que je suis près d'elle, je ne vous ai pas beaucoup vu, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

- J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps.

- Je ne suis pas encore sûre d'accepter cette excuse, répondit Duo commençant à s'amuser.

- Alors je me jette à vos pieds.

Milliardo décidant de se prendre au jeu de Pacifica, s'agenouilla à ses pieds une main sur le cœur dans une imitation de chevalier. Commençant à trouver le rendez-vous intéressant, Duo continua leur gentille petite comédie.

- Aurais-je enfin rencontré quelqu'un de galant dans ce vaste monde ?

- Ceux qui ne le sont pas devant vos charmes sont soit aveugles soit idiots.

- Vil flatteur. Me feriez-vous une quelconque déclaration par le biais de vos compliments ?

- Qui ne pourrais complimenter une créature venue du paradis pour sauver…

- Sauver quoi Milliard ?

Milliardo sursauta et se retrouva sur les fesses, rougissant sous le regard amusé de sa sœur et de sa compagne. Duo était lui aussi surpris de leur intervention, il ne les avaient pas vu arriver, tellement il avait été absorbé par leur petit jeu. Le blond réussit à se remettre de son étonnement et se retrouva sur ses pieds.

- Je suis content de te revoir Réléna.

- Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir dire de même. Je te signale que ça fait des mois que tu ne m'as pas donnés de nouvelle !

- Je suis désolé mais, comme je le disais à ton amie, j'avais énormément de chose à m'occuper.

- Ah ? Moi j'ai plutôt entendu un discours entre un preux chevalier et sa princesse. 

Le rougissement pris les deux hommes d'assaut.

- Enfin tant mieux si tu es là, commença Hilde, tu vas pouvoir nous aider à choisir une nouvelle garde-robe pour ces deux femmes et je suis sûre que tu ne me contrediras pas, si je dis magnifiques femmes. 

- Heu… Non… Enfin… Je veux dire… Essaya-t-il de se rattraper. 

Deux rires se firent entendre. Tous deux cristallins dans le bruit du centre commercial.

- Tu te fais avoir trop facilement ! Elle te fait marcher !

- Je vais devoir te contredire Réléna, il n'a pas marché, il a courut !

- Tu as raison Pacifica. 

- Je suis submergé par le nombre. Je demande à ce que ma princesse me vienne en aide.

- Oui mon preux chevalier. 

- C'est pas finit vous trois ? Je suis la seule à avoir encore un peu de ma raison ?

- Jalouse ma Hildie ?

Un grognement lui répondit. Un nouvel éclat de rire, une note payée, et tout le monde se mit en route vers le troisième étage. La visite des magasins fut un supplice pour Duo qui entendait toujours dire « Qu'il n'avait pas assez de poitrine », « Que ça n'était pas normal », « Que lui et Milliard faisait le parfait petit couple », et encore beaucoup d'autres phrases de ce genre qui ne cessaient de se répéter d'un magasin à l'autre. À la fin de la journée, Milliardo avait les bras chargés de paquets, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure, et Réléna ainsi que Duo étaient épuisés. Dans la voiture, tous les deux s'endormirent presque aussitôt à l'arrière.

- Elles sont toujours comme ça ?

- Pire que des marmottes.

- C'est normal ?

- Je pense. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop vu que ta sœur est une grosse dormeuse de toute façon et Pacifica n'est pas mieux.

- Réléna ?

- Surprenant non ?

- …

- Tu m'aideras à les monter dans leur chambre ? Ça serait dommage de les réveiller.

- Bien sûr, mais à une condition ! 

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu demandes à Pacifica de bien vouloir me rejoindre dans deux jours au café de la ferme florale.

- T'es un rapide toi !

- C'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ? 

Intérieurement Hilde approuvait ces dires en souriant. Elle allait pouvoir charrier Duo un bon moment, rien qu'avec ce qu'elle avait entendu tout à l'heure. La route se continua doucement, Milliardo se retourna parfois pour observer les deux anges endormis, et Hilde regardant dans le rétroviseur pour faire la même chose à chaque feu rouge. Arrivés à la maison où habitaient Réléna et Hilde, officiellement le temps qu'un groupe de terroristes soit écarté, et officieusement jusqu'à ce que Réléna ne soit plus enceinte, Milliard se fit un plaisir de monter Pacifica dans sa chambre pendant que Hilde faisait de même avec la princesse. 

De son côté, Milliardo avait déjà fini. Avant de partir, il embrassa le front de l'Américain, qui sourit en serrant la couverture contre lui.

§§§

Duo arriva au rendez-vous habillé de l'un des nouveaux habits de sa nouvelle garde robe. Il avait cette fois réussi à faire accepter de mettre un nœud, mais la condition avait été que Réléna s'en charge. Le résultat était étonnant. Deux mèches avant avaient été retroussées vers l'arrière, se mélangeant au ruban d'une longueur presque égale à ses cheveux. Le résultat étant que ça ne changeait strictement rien à son problème de cheveux emmêlés, et qu'en plus il avait servi de poupée vivante.

Il s'avança vers le café et repéra très vite Milliardo. Ça n'était pas difficile, il suffisait de suivre les regards énamourés des serveuses envers le beau jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et à l'allure noble. Duo sentit une pointe de jalousie le transpercer. Pourtant il n'était pas son petit ami ! 

Repoussant ces émotions qui n'avaient rien à faire là, l'Américain s'avança vers la table de celui qui l'avait invité.

- Bonjour Milliardo.

- Bonjours Pacifica. Tu peux m'appeler Milliard. J'ai pris la liberté de commander avant votre arrivée. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange.

- Je survivrais.

- Je n'ai pas dérangé vos projets pour la semaine au moins ?

- Rassurez-vous, je n'en avais aucun à part celui de dormir vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

- Vous m'envoyez ravi d'avoir accepté mon invitation dans ce cas.

- Y a-t-il des raisons particulières à cette dernière ? Demanda Duo curieux.

- Aucune, si ce n'est le plaisir égoïste que j'éprouve à vous observer.

- Vous n'avez point du écouter les péroraisons de ces vendeuses dans ce cas, fit Duo en reprenant leur petit jeu.

- Nul besoin de tels accessoires avec un visage tel que le votre.

- Vous devenez bien entreprenant.

- Votre voix me fait perdre les secours de la mienne. 

Et le rendez-vous se déroula tout le long de cette façon. Rendez-vous qui se continua par une balade au milieu des fleurs, qui se poursuivit par une courte pause sur un banc et se finit par un dîner dans au restaurant. Sans s'en être réellement aperçu, tous les deux avaient passé leur journée ensemble, et à la fin de cette dernière, Duo se retrouva tellement épuisé qu'il commença à avoir du mal à marcher. Il fut donc ramené par Zechs qui le porta, tout endormi qu'il fut après deux minutes en voiture. 

 Tous les autres rendez-vous qu'ils se donnèrent se continuèrent de la même façon. Ils jouaient leur petite comédie, ne voyait pas la nuit arriver, et Pacifica se retrouvait à dormir dans les bras de Milliardo, qui même lorsque le ventre se fit bien rond, ne cessa pas de la porter, sans effort apparent. Et cela dura trois mois.

Ce ne fut qu'un soir qu'il découvrit qui était réellement Pacifica, la femme avec qui il sortait, malgré l'état de cette dernière. 

Il venait de sortir de la maison après avoir déposé la jeune femme, quand il retourna sur ses pas pour aller reprendre ses gants qu'il avait oubliés. Ils étaient en hiver et Milliardo détestait avoir froid aux mains. Il voulut donc les récupérer quand il resta sur place après avoir entr'ouvert la porte. Hilde, Réléna et une troisième personne discutaient ensemble.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée.

- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser dans l'ignorance quand même !

- Il suffira que je disparaisse après que l'enfant soit né.

- Et tu penses à Milliardo ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il a le droit de savoir ?

- Et puis, il sera triste si tu pars.

- Je vous signale que c'est vous qui m'avez obligé à jouer à ce jeu ! Fit la troisième personne d'une voix où se mélangeait le désespoir, la colère, ainsi qu'un petit tremblement annonçant des larmes à venir.

- On ne pouvait pas savoir que ça allait aller aussi loin vous deux. 

- Je voudrais lui dire mais…

- S'il décide de ne plus t'apprécier après ça ?

- Oui, murmura l'inconnu.

- Tu verras bien. Et c'est ta seule chance d'espérer continuer votre relation.

- Oui mais…

- Mais…

- Après je vais devoir retourner piloter… Et lui… C'est…

- C'était. Il a quitté OZ un peu en même temps que Treize. Et pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas Duo, je suis sûr que Milliardo comprendras.

- Et puis, si tu décides de ne plus le voir après la naissance, cela veux dire qu'il ne te reste plus qu'une semaine.

- Je sais.

- Après tu ne pourras plus être Pacifica, du moins, pas sans quelques explications mensongères.

- Je sais, je sais, je sais.

- Nous sommes vraiment désolées Duo. 

Maintenant il savait. Il n'y avait jamais eu de Pacifica. Ça n'avait été qu'un pilote de gundam travesti. Il n'y avait jamais eu de jeune femme, mais un jeune homme à la place. Milliardo partit, décidant que demain serait le dernier rendez-vous.

§§§ 

Quand le frère de Réléna vit arrivé Pacif… Non Duo, les joues rougies par le froid et le ventre rond d'une femme enceinte, il eut du mal à se convaincre de sa décision. Il avait beau dire, Duo n'avait pas changé de visage pour devenir elle, il n'avait pas changer de corps ou d'esprit. Il avait juste pris une autre voix et un nouveau nom. Milliardo leva la tête et croisa le visage toujours aussi beau de cell… Celui qu'il aimait… Avait aimé. Lapsus révélateur ? Lui même n'en savait rien. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il  trouvait son comportement injuste. Il allait devoir prendre sa décision au cours de cet énième rendez-vous, et il espérait sincèrement que Duo allait faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, bien que le coup de téléphone de sa sœur l'ait déjà aidé.

- Bonjours Milliard.

- Bonjours Pacifica.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas pris la commande.

- Non pourquoi ?

- J'ai… Quelque chose à te dire… Mais pas ici.

- Je te suis.

Duo alla prendre la main de Milliard dans la sienne pour la première fois, et l'emmena dans un coin de la ferme florale déserte à cette heure et à cette époque. Milliardo trouva l'attitude de Duo étrange. Ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise. 

- Je… Je…

- …

- Je… J'aimerais… Te demander une faveur avant… 

- …

- Je… On sort presque ensemble alors… J'aimerais…

- Je suis à  tes ordres princesse.

- Arrête je ne joue pas ! Je ne joue pas…

Duo fondit en larme, ne supportant plus toutes ces incertitudes et cette pression, tout en espérant que Milliardo aurait compris par sa voix de nouveau elle-même. Ce dernier avait effectivement compris, et voir la seconde « princesse » de sa vie sanglotante à terre lui faisait mal au cœur. La balance avait définitivement penché en la faveur de Duo. Il s'agenouilla et pris Duo dans ses bras.

- Ne pleure plus.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. Sorry. Sorry Milliardo…

- Chut calme-toi. Je suis là je ne te laisserai pas.

- Je suis désolé… Sorry… Ne me laisse pas… Je t'en supplie…

- Je suis là.

- Je…

- Chute. On en rediscutera plus tard.

- D'accord…

Milliardo sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer les yeux de son prince avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Pourquoi changer les habitudes ?  Il déposa le jeune homme dans la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison de Réléna, quand Duo se crispa de douleur. 

- Milliard… L'hôpital… Vite…

Le cerveau de Milliardo arrêta tout fonctionnement. La voiture fit un demi-tour brutalement, et se mit à rouler à toute vitesse sans se soucier des panneaux indicateurs [Faut pas, c'est pas bien, on peux mais que par écrit compris ? è_é ]. Il allait tellement vite, que l'hôpital fut en vue au bout de seulement quelques minutes. Milliard se gara à la première place qu'il trouva, sortit Duo qui se tordait de douleur, et le porta jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Un médecin, l'apercevant lui tendis un brancard, sur lequel il allongea Duo.

- Vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attente maintenant, nous nous occupons de votre femme.

- Non ! Je veux dire… C'est pas une femme ! C'est… Une histoire compliquée et je ne connais pas les détails… Mais… C'est un homme qui attend un enfant alors faites pour le mieux en sachant cela, s'il vous plait, supplia Milliardo.

- Bien monsieur, nous nous en occuperons très bien.

Le médecin sembla avoir du mal à le croire, mais il prépara malgré tout le matériel au cas où. Ça n'était sûrement pas un homme, mais vu son état, il allait peut-être falloir lui faire sortir l'enfant par césarienne. 

Milliardo dut donc patienter dans la salle d'attente. Pour s'occuper, il appela sa sœur en espérant qu'elle soit chez elle.

- Réléna Peacecraft j'écoute ? Fit une voix douloureuse au bout du fil.

- C'est moi Milliardo.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Paci… Duo… Il… Je suis à l'hôpital.

- Nous y allions justement. Nous te rejoignons dans pas longtemps Milliard.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, le téléphone était déjà raccroché. Il dû attendre une bonne demi-heure avant l'arrivé de Hilde soutenant une Réléna apparemment dans le même état que Duo. Un autre médecin vint s'en occuper donnant les même conseille à Hilde que ceux qui avait été donné à Milliardo. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux à attendre ensembles.

- Alors tu sais pour Duo ?

- Oui.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Je vous ai entendu en parler.

- Nous sommes désolés.

- J'ai eu assez d'excuse avec Duo ça va.

- Tu nous en veux.

- Plus maintenant. En ce moment, je suis juste mort de trouille.

- J'ai appelé les autres pilotes en route. Seul Quatre va venir normalement.

- Ça fera plaisir à Duo.

- Je pense aussi.

Ils se turent, ne pouvant supporter de continuer cette conversation. Ils attendirent donc nerveusement dans la salle d'attente. C'était insupportable de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait quelques salles plus loin. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de marcher de long en large. Le premier appelé fut Hilde qui se précipita vers la chambre où se trouvait Réléna. Milliardo préféra attendre qu'on l'appelle pour Duo plutôt que d'aller voir sa sœur. Et plus le temps passait et plus il angoissait. Duo avait un accouchement tout sauf normal et il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Cela faisait déjà une heure de plus qu'il patientait et rien. Pas un signe de vie. La tension dans son corps était à son comble. Un médecin finit par apparaître au bout d'une demi heure de plus d'attente.

- Vous aviez raison, c'était un homme. À cause de ce fait, il a fait une hémorragie interne, raison de la douleur. Nous avons réussis à le sauver lui et l'enfant mais de justesse. Nous avons même faillit les perdre tous les deux. Néanmoins, ils sont vivants et vous pouvez les voir. Je ne veux rien savoir quand à la raison et surtout la façon dont à été fait cela, fit froidement le médecin.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

- Si vous le dite. Suivez-moi. 

Milliardo marcha derrière le médecin jusqu'à une porte. On lui indiqua d'entrer ce qu'il fit aussitôt. À l'intérieur, Duo était allongé avec un bout de chou dans les bras. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, et poussa un profond soupire de soulagement. Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds passa devant lui en souriant, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Tu l'as eu Duo.

- Oui. Même si ça n'était pas voulu je suis content.

- Et qui est ce beau jeune homme qui soupire après toi ?

- C'est …

- … Son petit ami.

- Milliard !

Des larmes de joie coulaient désormais sur les joues de Duo. Il se dépêcha de les effacer du revers de sa manche, mais le sourire resta.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit Duo !

- Gomen Quatre. Mais… Comment tu sais mon nom toi ?

- Une fée me l'a dit mon prince.

- Nous nous connaissons depuis un moment et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit le nom de votre royaume preux chevalier.

- C'est un royaume plus grand qu'aucun, Mais en ce moment je ne désire que conquérir une terre.

- Quelle est-elle donc ?

- C'est le royaume de votre cœur.

- Moi humble serviteur, vais laisser ses majestés ensemble en espérant que les draps soit récupérable après…

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire, et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'un lit arriva dans la chambre. À l'intérieur se trouvait Réléna et son enfant et c'était Hilde qui le poussait.

- On ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

- Plus on est de fous plus on rit !

- Tu vas bien Réléna ?

- Oui grand frère. Elle est belle non ?

- Très.

- Une princesse et un prince sont nés aujourd'hui, devons nous les fiancer maintenant ou attendre qu'ils nous haïssent ?

- Ne jamais les faire nous détester serait mieux !

- Bonne réponse madame la conjointe de la princesse.

- Je ne te savais pas si fort à ce jeu Quatre.

- Tu ne connais pas mes sœurs.

Bientôt, deux invités surprises se joignirent à la fête. Trowa et Wufei ayant finalement réussis à se libérer. Leur arrivée fut une nouvelle source de joie, bien qu'aucun des deux ne participa a leur étrange comédie, préférant regarder de loin. Soudain, un téléphone sonna. Personne n'y prêta attention à part Trowa et Wufei, l'ex-mercenaire étant le propriétaire du portable. Il décrocha et il sembla suivre un monologue de la personne au bout du fil. Monologue qui se finit par un soupire de Trowa et une seule phrase.

- Je te le passe mais fais attention à ce que tu dis. Duo pour toi.

Trowa passa le téléphone à l'Américain surpris, ne sachant pas d'où pouvait venir le coup de fil.

- _Duo ? C'est Heero. Attends ne raccroche pas !_

- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas le faire.

- Je t'appelle pour te féliciter. Quatre m'a prévenu. Et aussi pour m'excuser.

- Si tu crois que…

_- Non. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te récupérer. Et je ne chercherais pas à le faire._

- Alors pourquoi ?

_- Juste pour te demander de ne pas parler de moi à notre enfant._

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit comme un monstre. Et puis c'est mieux pour lui s'il pense que c'est Milliard son père.

- Comment ?

_- Une princesse me l'a soufflé à l'oreille._

- Je vois. Je peux savoir…

_- Désolé. J'ai encore du mal à en parler. Je t'expliquerais un jour pourquoi j'ai eu ce comportement avec toi. Comportement que je regrette sincèrement._

- Il valait mieux que se soit maintenant que plus tard.

_- Jamais aurait été l'idéal._

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

_- Pour Peacecraft ? Non. De mon coté j'ai aussi trouvé quelqu'un. Tu n'es pas facilement remplaçable. Et il ne pourra de doute façon jamais prétendre le faire dans mon cœur, mais il en occupe une bonne partie._

- Pareil pour moi sauf que je tiens plus à lui qu'a toi. Sorry.

_- Ça n'est pas grave. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Bon je t'avoue, on m'a sur médicamenté avant que je puisse te parler._

- Je me disais aussi.

_- Je te souhaite une vie heureuse même si la guerre n'est pas finie. Je t'aime._

Duo n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre, la ligne était déjà coupée.

- C'était lui ? 

- Ne fait pas cette tête Hilde.

- Je fais la tête que je veux !

- Alors il va falloir que ta petite amie te rende des comptes.

- Comment ça ?

- Ma sœur aurait-elle par inadvertance transmis des informations ?

- Hélas c'est possible mon frère. Je suis si distraite parfois.

Leur comédie reprit, et c'est dans cette  ambiance bonne enfant que les médecins retrouvèrent leur patiente perdue. La guerre n'était pas terminée loin de là, mais qui s'en serait aperçu dans cette chambre d'hôpital ? 

Fin ?

Kymoon : C'est dommage que tu donnes pas le noms des gosses… M'enfin c'est pô raveuh.

Chtite : Tu me fais écrire une suite et tu le regretteras -_-

Keimei : Je risque quoi ? 

Chtite : Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? (B

Keimei : Changer d'avis ^^0

Kymoon : Et moi je peux ? *a déjà une idée* 

Chtite : Review please ^^ et pour al suite harceler Kymoon ^___-


End file.
